


Well, this is awkward...

by sinosijjang



Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack?, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, and junhoe just loves nani any way, he's a simple guy lol, kim jinny, nani is genderfluid, so nani is a boy and sometimes girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: Maybe he should've told Junhoe that he's a guy before they've just kissed.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Well, this is awkward...

"Well, this is awkward..." Jinhwan nervously laughed, squeezing wig in his hands and feeling more stupid with each passing second. Why did he even think this was a good idea – to reveal himself in front of Junhoe?..

But he really liked the guy and was willing to take the risk. Though, it looked like that all he was going to take now is a good punch in the face.

Maybe he should've told Junhoe that he's a guy before they've just kissed.

He definitely should have.

It's just Junhoe acted first, capturing his lips in a sudden kiss after their date came to an end, and Jinhwan didn't quite get the chance. Well, they had three dates already and he was definitely prolonging the confession, but...

Jinhwan just really weakheartedly wanted to spend as much time with Junhoe as he could before he would ruin everything. And now everything was definitely going to be ruined, considering his date's wide eyes and mouth opened in shock. Then Junhoe raised his hand, and Jinhwan quickly shut his eyes, expecting the punch to come.

Only to feel the tender caress as familiar fingers brushed down his messed up from the wig pins hair.

"Oh my god, you really looked like a girl!"

The shock hasn't gone from Junhoe's face as Jinhwan carefully opened one eye to peek at his reaction.

Wasn't Junhoe mad at him? Why wasn't he?

Junhoe's fingers moved to his neck, and Jinhwan shivered from the goosebumps on his skin caused by light touches. "But you're definitely a guy, aren't you?"

Jinhwan nodded. "Mostly?"

What he didn't expected is a laugh coming after that.

"God, I'm so stupid I can't believe you fooled me!"

He also didn't expect the badly hidden sadness in younger guy's voice.

"So...all of this was only a prank?"

Jinhwan looked up, meeting dark grumpy eyes, and awkwardly smiled. Well, that was another risk but he's already sacrificed all he had, so he gathered all his confidence and let out in one breath:

"What if I say that it wasn't a prank for me?"

It took several seconds for Junhoe to process his words, and then the younger showed a really wide smile. "So that means I can take you on another date?!"

"As a guy? Or a girl?" Jinhwan clarified, just to be sure, but he couldn't hide his own happy smile.

"As anyone you want to show up!" Junhoe energetically waved his long arms. "You're freaking beautiful in all ways, noona...ah, hyung? Whatever! I think I love you both!"

"Stop blabbering! I got it. I'm taking us on our next date." Jinhwan laughed as he stood up on his toes to kiss Junhoe again, this time without any nervous feelings.

He kept the wig, though.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> this is particular one of my favourite oneshots I wrote because jinhwan is so shy and junhoe is so simple i can't-  
> please tell me what do u think ^ ^  
> and come to chat w me and throw your requests at me on twitter: @sinosi_jjang


End file.
